


维特尔的生日会

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *也是给名媛老师的*脱线无逻辑搞笑预警，吃瘪44预警，3445修罗场预警*酒醉预警，34475+hulk多p预警*在某场44/3/鱼雷同屏的发布会里提及的美女生日会*时间线或许有点混乱全围场都给我爱美女！都给我搞！混邪才是终极！
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

维特尔要过生日了。  
法拉利的5号车手和大家关系都挺不错，这几乎是围场里所有人都公认的事实。但并不是所有人都收到了邀请函，严格来说它倒也并不算是什么奇怪的地下派对，尽管在结束之前除了出席人员并没有什么人知道这件事。  
塞巴斯蒂安·维特尔是个不算太古板的德国人，但是在某些方面他的确严谨得过了头。

总之，没有太多私人飞机停泊在苏黎世，而在场的人们在某些难以言明的方面有着一定程度上的关联。刘易斯装作自己看错了日期，提早了整整一天从英国飞了过来，然后和他的领队一起帮宴会的主角把德国人风格简明的房子布置成适合开一场狂欢派对的模样——他没想到TOTO也会在，他应该想到身为维特尔前任经纪人兼邻居的他的老板不会不受到邀请，但他没预料到的是TOTO竟然会来陪维特尔布置装饰。  
终于收拾完一切的满头大汗的梅奔44号车手磨了磨他的后槽牙，往那颗顶着散乱金毛的脑袋边上靠了靠，然后敏锐地捕捉到后者不是那么隐蔽的小动作——TOTO倚坐在真皮沙发巨大的扶手上，而维特尔在这个高个男人起身时悄悄挠了挠他垂在一侧的掌心。  
而他甚至听不懂他们用德语交流的“悄悄话”！  
刘易斯往嘴里塞了一块饼干，嚼得咔嚓作响。

但那天他还是在维特尔家留宿了，毕竟他在苏黎世没有房产——好吧，有一套，但他暂时并没有公开这件事，所以理所当然的，在挥别回到隔壁的TOTO之后，他赖在了维特尔的房间。  
“我很好奇你都邀请了些谁。”在维特尔拿来啤酒的时候汉密尔顿已经踢掉了鞋子仰面躺倒在他的床上，德国人皱起了眉，慢条斯理走近后抬脚踢了踢他的小腿。  
“没洗澡别碰我的床，刘易斯。”  
被完全无视了问题的家伙显然对此感到不满，他带着点轻佻地提膝勾了勾维特尔裸露着的脚踝，像是借着这点力道，下一刻坐起了身。“你上回也是这么踢博塔斯的，在休息室里——不会还叫了他吧，我猜你们的关系还没那么好，Hmm？”  
他得到的回答是一个大大的白眼，但看上去维特尔还是想说点什么的，可惜的是德国人刚刚张开嘴发出了半个字节，话音就被门铃给打断了。  
下一秒刘易斯站在了维特尔身边，俨然一副这幢别墅第二个男主人的模样，跟着下楼并抢先拉开了房门，迎接第二位提前到来的不·速·之·客。  
在看见丹尼尔·里卡多夜色里也闪闪发亮的大白牙的时候，他的笑容僵在了脸上。  
当然，这位客人也没想到在门打开后出现的会是这个英国人的脸，他的表情微妙地凝滞了一瞬，然后笑得更加灿烂了。  
“你的飞机也只被允许在这个点入境吗，刘？”  
——想不到比这更拙劣的借口了。刘易斯暗骂一句，稍稍活动了一下僵住的面部肌肉，回了站在门口的家伙一个更大的笑容。  
“当然不，我只是来陪Seb装饰了一下屋子，毕竟它这么大，我还恰好拜访过几次，能帮上不少忙。”  
他满意地看见丹尼尔的牙收敛了一些。  
“你是第一次来这里吧？我们刚刚在楼上喝酒，要一起吗？”  
被挡在英国人身后的维特尔挑了挑眉毛，没有说话。

所以现在成了他们三个人端着啤酒坐在沙发上——维特尔严令禁止二位来宾带着食物接近他的房间，而起因是在那之前汉密尔顿声称“丹尼尔远道而来一定饿了”自作主张地从冰箱里端出了晚上他和TOTO和维特尔吃剩的披萨。  
不会更糟了，刘易斯想，至少莱肯宁不会再在这个时候突然出现了。  
这场面足够滑稽，维特尔被夹在两位客人的正中间，丹尼尔的手悄无声息地环上了他的腰，而刘易斯的掌心正紧紧贴在他的大腿上。  
于是房子的主人仰头灌了一大口还在冒着气泡的不太冰的啤酒，猛的站起了身，宣布完左右二位分别住在他房间的两隔壁后头也不回地上了楼，然后哼着歌进了浴室。  
拥有一幢别墅的好处：你会有足够的房间来应付提前来访的客人们。  
那天晚上维特尔甚至反锁了他卧室的门。  
说来也奇怪，两位客人起夜的时间倒出奇的一致，他们在主人的房间门口相遇了，黑暗中两双眼睛对视了片刻，然后向两个方向错离，一切都像是无事发生。

维特尔睡了个好觉，作息健康的德国人早早地起了床，准备迎接他的30周岁。两位客人看上去睡得不大香，好在肤色遮挡了部分黑眼圈的显现，维特尔好心地替他们一人磨了杯咖啡，然后围上围裙，亲自钻进了厨房。  
当拿着锅铲正准备将煎蛋翻面的大厨感觉到自己屁股上多了只手的时候，另一只小臂几乎在同时环过了他的腰，一左一右两颗脑袋凑近了维特尔的颈窝边。  
“需要帮忙吗？”梳着脏辫的那颗这么说。  
“我已经饿了。”蓬松的黑色卷毛蹭上了他的脸颊。  
维特尔看着边缘泛了点焦色的太阳蛋，突然开始想念他的队友。

饶是厨房再大，灶台前同时挨着三个成年男人也未免有些拥挤了。在第二个煎蛋因为不知道谁的手捏了一把厨师的屁股而再一次焦掉的时候维特尔忍无可忍地把这两个家伙赶去了餐桌边，并勒令一人吃掉一个失败的鸡蛋。  
然后他带来了完美的冷切肉和三文鱼和炒蘑菇和烤香肠，并倒上了三杯苹果汁。  
一切看上去都如此和谐。  
“我想起来院子里还有些地方没有装饰，”屋子的主人撑着下巴看向两把试图在餐盘内来一场第三次世界大战的叉子，声音听上去懒洋洋的。“吃完记得替我整理好餐桌。”  
然后他站起身伸了个大大的懒腰，顺带指了指一侧。  
“对了，洗碗槽在那边。”  
在说话者头也不回地向外边走去的时候，空气中隐隐飘来来一句带着点愉悦上扬的尾音的，“Danke schön.”

事实上维特尔并没有打算自己布置任何东西，他只是给TOTO发了条短信，然后站在高个的德国男人身后，看着对方把香槟堆成了小山——当然，他帮忙递了几瓶。  
于是在屋内享用完早餐并把桌面和餐具清理一新后的两位终于结束了气氛“融洽”的、有一搭没一搭的闲聊之后，看到的是维特尔在把最后一个酒瓶递给他帮忙完成了香槟山的邻居时被顺带着拉进怀里的画面。  
他们几乎并排冲出了房门，下一秒从大敞的院门驶来了今天的第四位来宾，法拉利的另一位车手从黑色跑车的驾驶座里钻了出来，莱肯宁看了一眼他险些撞倒的香槟山，下一秒在车头出现的瞬间已经从TOTO怀里钻出来的维特尔出现在了戴着墨镜的冰人身边。  
“我还准备了伏特加和威士忌。”

之后的一切进行得还是相对比较顺利的，当然维特尔并不止邀请了他的情人们——没什么人会主动把自己放置在修罗场的正中央，特别是它可能还是个多边形连线杂乱的法阵。  
下次一定要强调派对的开始时间。维特尔想，如果还会有下次。  
但在队友出现的时候汉密尔顿的表情还是有一瞬间变得挺精彩，后来他发现佩雷兹也来了，还有霍肯伯格和阿隆索——看上去维特尔至少把他们这一辈的车手们大部分都喊上了，这至少暂时说明瓦尔特里和维特尔之间没有什么，刘易斯捏着他的香槟这么想。……大概。  
伏特加看起来像是给莱肯宁一个人准备的，这位在发布会上通常用眼珠的转动表示自己没有陷入静止状态的法拉利车手像是会被酒精打开什么奇妙的开关，现下拉着梅奔的领队要和他拼对瓶吹。里卡多端着杯威士忌凑到了今天的“寿星”的身边，后者正和雷诺的德国车手用他们的母语聊着什么，这时候博塔斯圈住了尼可的脖子，刘易斯顺势取代了维特尔正前方的位置。  
没想到出了围场瓦尔特里也是一位尽职尽责的僚机。丹尼尔咬了咬他总是咧着的白牙，抢先用他的玻璃杯碰了碰维特尔手里的啤酒。

要和你的所有无论真实还是假想的敌人保持表面上亲密的关系。——刘易斯·汉密尔顿

并且他答应了去做好James的工作以保证他在下一场比赛不要从瓦尔特里的工程师那里拿走无线电的麦克。

总之，这是一个还算得上融洽和和谐的夜晚。


	2. 淫乱趴正文开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *颜色出现，多p预警预警预警  
> *美女家就是很多房间隔音也很好我说是就是
> 
> 快睡着了胡言乱语写的，也许还会写个小后续（大概）  
> 总之all5是神！

生日派对让德国人干净整洁的房子里被各种不同浓度的酒精气味充斥混杂，维特尔的领带不知道被谁扯散了，松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。不知道是谁的外套被扔在了餐桌上，打翻的奶油糊在“寿星”的脑袋上，到处是喷溅的香槟和散倒在地面的酒杯，阿隆索已经一只脚踩着大理石茶几光滑的桌面仰倒在真皮沙发上呼呼大睡了，Kimi圈着丹尼尔的脖子往他嘴里灌酒，刘易斯拉着他的老板畅谈素食主义，场面看上去有点混乱。  
博塔斯是第一个上楼的，那时候大概已经过了晚上十二点了——往常来说当时针划过11的时候维特尔就已经洗漱完毕准备躺进被子里了——然后是佩雷兹，他们看上去都挺累了，幸运的是这栋巨大的别墅里有足够的房间供他们休息，毕竟酒驾在任何地方都是违法的，哪怕是F1车手也无法在烂醉如泥时正确地驾驶他们的跑车安全回到住处。  
何况是喝成了八百米外的狗都能识别出酒气熏天的状态。

最后大厅里只剩下丹尼尔和刘易斯了，当然，已经睡到昏死状态的阿隆索不算在其中。  
直到派对的中期维特尔也不算是喝得多的——看看莱肯宁，在发布会上几乎只用转动的眼珠证明自己并非处于静止状态的冰人几乎把他这一个月的话都说完了，天知道能用一个单词回复绝不多吐出半个音的芬兰人哪来的那么多话题，他把TOTO给聊得尿遁后又转攻向今天的主角，半道却被抱着瓶威士忌的澳洲人截了胡，后者正端坐在汉密尔顿对面的沙发里，怀里抱着那瓶空掉的威士忌。莱肯宁把它们都灌进了他的嘴里，For Fuck's Sake.  
但后来谁都不知道到底是怎么回事——除了刘易斯，大概还有霍肯伯格——维特尔在被他的邻居扶上楼时已经几乎要站不稳了，当然，那时候派对的组织者仍然坚持要留下“招呼客人”，在TOTO凑到他耳边说了句什么之前。  
汉密尔顿眯着眼看向他老板和“竞争队车手”间的那点小动作，昏昏沉沉地想，有机会得去学点德语。  
没人注意到Kimi是什么时候上去的，他的房间在三楼——原本维特尔打算把他卧室左边的那间安排给他的队友的，但显然提前到访的两位极其自然地霸占了他的两边。  
谁也没算具体过了多久，丹尼尔甚至感觉自己靠在沙发上迷迷糊糊地睡了一觉，回过神时刘易斯·汉密尔顿站在他跟前。那边大门好像刚刚关上，这位44号车手像是才从楼上下来，到处都还亮着灯，但丹尼尔总觉得他眼底闪着点狡黠的光。  
TOTO走了，他说。你想上去看看吗？

——莱肯宁在里面。  
倒也不难预料，法拉利两位车手可能在约会的流言大概从维特尔刚离开红牛的第一年就开始有点影子了，但维特尔和他的每任队友看上去关系都不错，甚至连梅赛德斯奔驰的P房都对他“完全开放”，里卡多没问过他的前队友关于什么其他情人的事情，他觉得他们不仅仅是炮友，但不知怎的，无数次话到了嘴边他都没有问出口。而汉密尔顿知道维特尔和Kimi做爱，也知道德国人并不像表面上看起来的“古板”和“保守”——特别是在他偶然经过TOTO的办公室发现里面一抹大红的身影之后（当然之前他并没有想到那方面去）——他只是觉得自己才应该是最适合站在维特尔身边的，无论从哪方面而言。  
丹尼尔还没走到门口就注意到房间里的动静了，梳着脏辫的英国人在他身后半步，示意澳洲人推开虚掩的门。  
维特尔正尝试着用自己的双手环握Kimi完全勃起的性器套弄，他抬起了头，对上了里卡多的双眼。  
Ach,Danny. 屋子的主人咧开了嘴，醉意朦胧的眼底也写满了笑意。Und Lewis, kommt ihr mit?  
他眨了眨眼，像是极其迟钝地反应过来门口的两位并非他母语国籍的现实，再开口时切换成了听起来有点含糊的英语。  
很显然，他向他的另外两位情人发出了邀请。

——床边滚了一地还没来得及喝完的啤酒。

刘易斯觉得一切都完全偏离了他预计的轨道。  
从他到达的时候看见他的领队开始，到丹尼尔·里卡多打破了他提前度春宵美梦的“夜袭”，到莫名其妙的派对酒局大混战，到现在。  
他很确信自己没醉，哪怕是和醉醺醺的TOTO渲染“动物被杀时的残忍画面”和作出“素食主义”倡导的时候。在放弃与老板的竞争又发现Kimi捷足先登之后，去叫醒丹尼尔的他仅仅只是抱着“我没挣得先机那也得有人跟我一起不好过”的想法。  
但现在低头看着趴跪在他腿间卖力地作出吞咽动作的维特尔，刘易斯开始怀疑自己是否真的是被灌醉了。但对方口腔的温热触感和以往的无数次一样如此真实，如果除去他对面的里卡多和一侧的Kimi，他会觉得哪怕是幻境，也是一场他不愿意醒来的美梦。  
汉密尔顿搓乱了德国人脑后已经蓬散不堪的金发（很大一部分程度是他老板干的），重重操进了维特尔的喉咙里。

丹尼尔也没想到大门打开时他第一眼看见的会是梅奔一号车手的脸。  
天知道他特地想了怎样一个完美无缺（大概）的理由，甚至赶在半夜十一点降落。  
但他想要的绝不是一个和刘易斯·汉密尔顿凌晨在他想呆的那个房间门口“意外碰面”的夜晚。  
也当然不会是被所有人抓着灌酒之后窝在阿隆索的边上睡着的那样。  
刘易斯把他叫醒时他还是有点晕晕乎乎的，于是总爱咧着嘴笑的呆呆澳洲人跟着显然“心怀鬼胎”的英国人来到了他们共同的德国情人的房间门口。  
——至于现在。  
大概是酒精作用。里卡多想，他看了一眼对面的刘易斯，余光带过了一侧的Kimi，然后慢条斯理地，把自己用力操进了维特尔的身体里。  
——但事实上，他甚至有点享受这一切。

霍肯伯格经过维特尔房间时看见的就是这样一番光景。  
呃，向上帝起誓，他确实没想到里面会有四个人。  
但我们在场的另一位德国车手可能是酒还没醒或是怎么的，鬼使神差地，他走了进去。

维特尔很少在早上十一点之后起床。  
德国人的作息大部分时候健康而规律，刺眼的阳光透过被关得严严实实的玻璃窗打在他脸上，维特尔眯着眼，他还是有点困，宿醉后的脑袋疼得像是要炸裂开来——而在他试图抬起手揉一揉他的脑袋时，他发现自己的手臂被压住了。  
是Kimi。  
他的大脑里还保留着昨晚Kimi进来的那段记忆，派对的主人公只是试着抽出他被压得严严实实的手，而在动作间余光扫过枕头的另一侧时，他突然意识到有哪里不太对。  
刘易斯·汉密尔顿的脑袋凑在他的肩头，并且这时候维特尔迟钝地发现，他的胸口上还压着一个家伙——丹尼尔·里卡多。

维特尔闭上了眼。

他记得自己是被TOTO扶上楼的，然后他主动跪在床边，给了他的前经纪人一个酒香四溢的口活。再后来好像是Kimi来了，还没来得及漱口的维特尔有些头疼地用一个吻堵住了他被酒精按开话痨开关的冰情人的嘴唇，在后者感觉到什么异样之前迅速他按倒在床面并跨坐在了他胯间。  
再之后，呃。  
好像不知道为什么就有了好几个Kimi和好几根老二，又好像出现了他的前队友和他“最有力的竞争对手”的声音，还隐隐约约看见了他老乡的脸。

维特尔再一次睁开了眼。  
Scheiße.

总之，之后的几年里，维特尔再也没有举办过任何形式的聚会。


End file.
